This invention relates to data reading circuits and particularly circuits which convert simultaneous binary data from plural parallel lines into a sequence of pulses on an output line. The invention is particularly related to key card reading data input modules.
Existing modules are either complex or are incapable of converting a large number of simultaneous input signals into a pulsed signal train or require separate power sources for the signals and for the reading.